Unnatural Disasters
by PS2wizard
Summary: A sequel to "An Offer He Must Refuse". When Sandra Gale gets zapped by Vortex, she gains strange powers and uses them to get revenge. When she goes after Maddie, it's up to Danny to save the day. Can Danny stop her? What's Vortex planning? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Baaaaaaaaaack. And with a new villain. Brace yourself for a 40 percent chance of rain, and the other 60 percent to be excitement for...

Un-Natural Disasters

Ch. 1: How Did It Come To This?

"When did I have to sink this low?" Sunny Gale asked herself.

She had been thinking about this since she found her best friend and secret crush from elementary, Jack Fenton. She used to be Sandra Gale, co-anchor of the Amity Park Channel 5 News Team, but since the day she found Jack and interviewed him instead of his son, Danny, she was demoted to weather girl. She was a laughing stock for wasting footage on Jack and now her pay check was cut in half.

She didn't blame Jack. Personally, she liked his stories. And she could never stay mad at him. Even years after elementary, she still thought Jack was cute. Who she really blamed was his son and wife, Danny and Maddie. On the day she interviewed Jack, she was supposed to interview Danny about Vlad, but Danny was in Wisconsin attacking the CEO of TAP.

Danny cost her fame, half of her pay check, and a local news emmy, while Maddie took Jack away from her. She also hated Danny because Jack taught him everything he knew and Sunny thought he didn't give Jack enough credit. Not to mention he was like a symbol of Jack and Maddie's love. Not to mention she also hated her boss for not seeing Jack's genoius and great story telling.

Since that day, she focused on getting back at those two, some how. Right now, she was too busy focusing on getting a promotion. When she was at the last video game convention, she happened to stumble upon something: a strange key-like object with a thermometer on it. She thought it was some came console but now she knew that it was Vlad's weather machine.

She thought if she could get it up and running, she could control the weather and "predict" it 100% accurately, and maybe get a raise. She also hoped that she could impress Jack. She was high above the news station and was making sure it was working.

In the past few months, she had added her own little modifications to it. During her last visit at the Fenton household, she snuck into Jack's overly packed garage and smuggled some junk out as souvenirs. She's been using the parts to try and make the "weather machine" better. She stopped and sneered as she saw Danny flying through the sky. Once she got her old job back, she planned on taking him down so that he wouldn't get in the way of her plans to get rid of Maddie.

Little did she know that Danny's patrol was different tonight. Clockwork tipped him off that Vortex had managed to escape from the Ghost Zone. Danny could still remember the last time he fought Vortex and knew the trouble he could cause. Danny wasn't too worried because Clockwork told Danny that the Observants managed to weaken Vortex. Vortex was weaker now and had less control of his powers. Danny thought this would be easy.

Vortex was hiding in a the clouds as he saw the ghost boy fly below him. Vortex was still furious at Danny for defeating him using his own weather powers against him. He would have loved to destroy him, but there were two things standing in the way. One, half of his power was taken and he was not strong enough to attack.

Second, he now knew how Danny got his weather powers. After he was defeated by Danny, he managed to learn the secret of halfas from the observants. Unlike other ghosts, halfas were unpredictable. He needed a pawn to use against Danny.

"Just a little more... AHA! Finished!" said Sunny proudly. She pointed the newly modified spectral barometer at the cloud Vortex was in and shot. The spectral barometer shot a ray at the cloud that zapped and it started to rumble. "YES!" she cheered "Go Sunny, go sunny. You're awesome, it's not funny." She was too busy celebrating to notice the spectral barometer was still firing at storm clouds crowding above her.

Vortex was in unimaginable pain. Everyone fiber in his body was in agonizing torture. He could feel his powers getting zapped out of him. "GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled. He needed to do something. He concentrated all of his might and fired a lightning bolt the size of an SUV at Sunny. Danny heard Vortex's screams and saw the lightning bolt heading to Sunny.

"Sunny!" he warned. Sunny stopped and looked at the ghost boy. "What?" she yelled. Before Danny could do anything, the lightning struck and destroyed the roof.

BOOOM!

Danny watched as the roof blew up. He covered his eyes from the blast. When he could see clearly, he saw Sunny being launched onto the next roof. He flew over as fast as he could. Vortex flew away in pain. She landed on the roof hard and blacked out. Danny went to her and checked to see if she was breathing. He tried to check her pulse, but he got electrocuted.

"OW!" he yelled. Danny could hear the ambulance in the distance. Danny managed to pick her up and flew her to the paramedics, not noticing his ghost senses going off as he held her.

End of Ch. 1.

I hope you liked it. Please review and if you want to know more about Sunny Gale, check out her first appearance in "An Offer He Must Refuse."


	2. Signs of a Storm

Ch. 2: Signs of a Storm

**Amity Park Hospital**

Jack was pacing the waiting room as Maddie and Danny waited to see Sunny. They left Dani at home with Jazz. Danny felt bad for his Dad. He knew his Dad wasn't the most popular kid in school. The only friends Jack had that Danny knew were his mom, Vlad, and Sunny. Jack had already married Maddie and Vlad hates Jack, so he knew that his Dad didn't want to lose his last best friend.

Someone came through the door and Jack zoomed towards him.

"How's Sunny? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay! Why won't you tell me she's okay? STOP LYING TO ME!" Jack yelled frantically.

"Dad, for the tenth time, that's the janitor." Danny reminded him.

Jack looked and realized that he really was holding and shaking a janitor. He put him back down and continued pacing the room. Danny started to sink into his chair.

5 minutes and 7 more people shook by Jack later...

A doctor came into the waiting room and just before Jack could frantically ask him about Sunny, Danny rushed over and made the doctor intangible. Jack rushed to the doctor and went right through him, ramming into a wall. Danny turned the doctor tangible and helped his Dad up.

"Um thank you. Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you can go see Mrs.-"

Before the doctor could finish, Jack dashed through the doors behind him.

"-Gale. Does he know where her room is?" he asked. Maddie and Danny shook their heads.

"Well at least it'll be nice for him to get some exercise." said Maddie. Danny ignored it and the doctor led them to Sunny's Room.

When they entered Sunny's room, they found Jack already there gasping for air.

The doctor asked, "How did he-"

"When my Dad wants to, he can go really fast." Danny explained.

"Mmmrmrph." mumbled Sunny. She opened her eyes and saw Jack panting on the other side of her bed.

"SUNNY!" Jack yelled as he rushed to her and gave her a huge hug. Even though he was crushing her, Sunny still smiled. Just then, the sun started to shine unusually bright, blinding Jack since he was near the window.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Jack yelled as he covered his eyes. He let go of Sunny to rub his eyes.

"JACK! Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." he replied.

Sunny frowned when she saw Maddie and Danny, and clouds started forming outside. Danny decided to break the silence and asked "So uh Sunny, how are you?"

"Like any girl who gets zapped by lightning, horrible. Not to mention these hot and cold flashes." she complained."

"Well it's good thing I saw you or else who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah. What a coincidence that you showed when I got struck by lightning." she muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So how's life as a weather girl?" Jack asked. Sunny hated being called a weather girl. Most of the time, she got the weather wrong and people would mock her and call her "Mother Nature". She managed to not yell at Jack and said "Fine. Just Fine."

She crossed her hands and one of her fingers shot a tiny lightning bolt at Danny's arm.

"OW!" Danny yelled. He checked his arm and there was a little mark where the bolt hit. He could tell something was up. Lightning didn't just appear out of thin air. Well technically it did, but he knew Vortex was behind this somehow.

"Well if there's anything you need, anything at all, just let us know." Jack said.

"Awww, thanks Jack." she said.

"No prob, right Honey."

"Um right." said Maddie. Secretly, Maddie didn't like Sunny. When she interviewed Jack, she could tell she was hitting on him. She could tell.

"So Ms. Gale, how do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Tired. I couldn't get any sleep. Everytime I dozed off I fell out of bed. And like I said, hot and cold flashes, and I-I-ACHOOOOOO!" She sneezed so hard that her sheets flew off like a kite on a windy day.

"Gesundheit." Danny said. "Need a tissue or something?" Sunny nodded and Dann went to get her some tissues.

"So Sunny, you think you'll be able to make it to the Annual Amity Park Fair?" Jack asked.

"Depends. Are you going to be there?" she said flirtingly.

"Yes. Are you?" Maddie said jealously. As Danny came back with the tissues, a blue wisp of air came out of his mouth.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Danny said, running out the door as he literally threw the box of tissues to Sunny, hitting Sunny on the nose. She growled and a tiny storm cloud appeared near the window.

"Whoa, where's the fire Danny?" Jack asked.

"Hero business. Hope you get better. Bye!" Danny said as he left the room, changing into his alter ego.

"Hero business? That must be code for "there's a ghost in the building and you're the greatest parent ever"." Jack said.

"Jack, you think everything is code for that." Maddie said.

"No time now woman. You can call me a great parent later when I catch that ghost." he said running out of the room and into intensive care. Maddie and the doctor shared a worried look and ran after him. Maddie started to mutter under her breath angrily when Jack left. Soon, the storm cloud outside her window was growing bigger and bigger until.

KAPOW!

The cloud shot a bolt of lightning that blasted through Sunny's window and on the other side of her bed. A cloud of dust appeared in front of her and when it cleared, Vortex was left.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sunny.

"I AM *wheeze* VORTEX!" Vortex announced. Sunny was frozen in fear as she looked at the ghost. He had a large stature with metallic armor on his torso and shoulders that was decorated with spikes, a tornado was used as his lower body, a lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest, wore black gloves, red eyes with lightning shaped eyebrows, and two lightning shaped horns.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have my make up on." she begged.

"I'm not here *wheeze* to hurt you."

"Than please don't haunt me or rob me or possess me or send a giant ghost god in the form of a giant marshmallow mascot or send three spirits to show me the true meaning of-"

"SILENCE!" he said, as thunder boomed behind him. "I am here *Wheeze* to ask for your services."

"My what now?"

"You have something that I need halfa: my ghost powers."

"What are you talking about? I don't have ghost powers and I'm not a "halfa". I don't even know what a halfa is."

"It's a creature that's *wheeze* half human, half ghost. Which would *wheeze* explain why you are floating." Sunny looked and she was actually floating. She started to freak out but Vortex helped her down.

"How did this happen? I'm sure Danny Phantom had something to do with it." she said. Upon hearing this, Vortex got a sinister idea.

"Um, yes. Yes it was. You see, I was wrongly accused of crimes I may *wheeze* or may not have commited, so I escaped the Ghost Zone. The ghost boy *wheeze* wouldn't listen to me and now thinks I'm a threat. I was resorted to violence, but then you accidentally blasted me with the spectral barometer-"

"You mean the weater machine?"

"Sure whatever. The point is *wheeze* I accidentally misfired and all my powers were concentrated into that blast and hit you. Thus *Wheeze* your gaining of my powers."

"So wait a second, does that mean I have ghost powers like Danny?"

"No. You have ghost powers, and weather powers *wheeze*. For now."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. But with great *wheeze* ghost powers-"

"Come great responsibilities?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! No, comes great alter egos. You will probably be able to change your current form into that *wheeze* of a ghost."

"Why couldn't you just say that I can go ghost?"

"You're testing *wheeze* my patience. Just try to change your form."

"But I don't know how." Vortex was starting to get impatient.

"Just. Try." he grunted through his teeth

She started to concentrate and after a minute, two blue rings fromed at her waist and moved apart as she went ghost.

Normally the thin woman in her early 40's would be wearing a red business suit with jeans, black heels, and blonde hair in a pony tail with Her eyes were blue, her perfect complexion, and red lipsticks. Now her skin was blue, her blonde hair was now black as coal and flowing freely, her eyes were red, and she was wearing a dress appeared to be made of storm clouds.

"Yeesh, and I thought Lady Gaga had strange taste in outfits." Sunny joked.

"Ahem." said Vortex.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Yes, now as I was saying. I require your services. Since you now have my powers, I am *wheeze* momentarily out of commission."

"I'll say. Do you need an inhaler or something?"

"How dare you speak *wheeze* such insolence to me! I shall- I mean, I need you to help me regain my powers."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You see, I need to "recharge" myself, and the only way I can do that is *wheeze* to draw on the forces of nature. However, the current sunny weather is making... difficult. I need you to create *wheeze* a storm."

"That's it? Just a storm?"

"Not just any storm. A storm *wheeze* unlike anyone's ever seen. I need a storm that will shake the world. A storm that will tear this puny town apart." he said panting. "Uh I mean, for example."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"First off, control your emotions. They control most *wheeze* of your power on weather. Just visualize it and feel it and you'll be *wheeze* able to control the weather. Second, get rid of the only threat worth mentioning: Danny *wheeze* Phantom."

"Hmmmm, sounds good, but I can't waste Phantom. I have a thing for his Dad and killing his kid won't impress him."

"He won't know if you don't tell him your secret. Don't worry, once I have my powers, not only *wheeze* will the ghost boy not bother us, you can have whatever *wheeze*you want.

"Can I have my own halfa name?"

"What?"

"You know, Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius, so what's my halfa name going to be?"

"I don't know. Weather gale or something I *wheeze* don't care. It won't matter once you learn about your "inner ghost "." Sunny smiled evilly at the sound of that. "You have my full attention."

Just then, the two heard footsteps outside. "Uh oh. I must leave." Vortex said.

"Wait! What do I do?" she asked.

"Just blast them or something." Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The door opened and Danny walked in.

"Sorry guys. False alarm. I didn't find any gho-" Danny stopped when he saw the ghost floating in the room. Sunny smiled as she thought to herself that she now has the chance to blast Danny.

"I believe the words you're looking for are "That's not what I was going to say. Who are you? Where's Ms. Gale?" followed by "OW! What was that for?"." she guessed.

"That's not what I was going to say. Who are you?" he asked. Danny saw Sunny's bed and Sunny wasn't in it. He also saw the mark where Vortex made his appearance. "Where's Ms. Gale?"

Sunny smiled, raised her arm and concentrated hard. A bolt of lightning shot from her palm and zapped Danny, sending him flying out of the room. He left a huge hole in the wall with some rubble in the hallway. He got up and said "OW! What was that for?"

She fired more bolts of lightning, but this time Danny dodge them. "I guess it's true what they say. Lightning never strikes the same place twice. Or in this case, me." Danny joked. Sunny flew through the hole and growled. She raised her arms and started firing again. Danny didn't even move this time and she missed him still. Danny could tell this ghost was a noob. He had never seen her before in the Ghost Zone and she was a horrible shot. Danny thought of something funny he could do.

He flew straight at the weather girl and taunted "Yoo-hooo." She tried blasting but kept missing. Danny swerved behind her, but she turned and fired. She missed and kept following Danny. He kept circling her and going faster and faster. After the 10th time around, he stopped, but Sunny was still twirling around blasting. Danny couldn't help but laugh. Then, something unexpected happened. A tornado started to form.

As she continued twirling, a twister twice Danny's size started to form and soon started going out of control. Danny soon got sucked into it and started spinning round and round. The twister headed toward the elevator, where a nurse was getting off. As the doors closed, the ghostly tornado with Danny in it entered and he started getting rammed into the walls badly.

Sunny was trying to slow down when she realized Danny was gone. She growled and tried to phase through the floors. She ended up landing face first on the ground. The second time, she managed to get it right.

Meanwhile, at the Hospital Cafeteria...

Jack and Maddie were in the cafeteria as Jack was helping himself to the hospital's pudding. Jack had already forgotten about ghosts and Sunny and was just stuffing his face.

"Jack? Don't you think it's time we go check on Danny or Sunny? Preferably Danny." Maddie asked.

"Nah. They're fine. Besides, look at all the free pudding." he said.

"Jack those aren't free."

"Uh oh."

DING!

The elevator doors opened and Danny was launched out by the mini tornado and into the cafeteria. He slid across two tables and crashed on the floor.

"DANNY?" Maddie said.

SMASH!

Sunny phased through the ceiling, but couldn't stop so she smashed into one of the tables. She wiped herself off and saw Danny.

"There you are! Have a taste of Mother Nature!" she said. She blasted another bolt of lightning but Danny dodged it.

"Hey lady, what's your problem. And who are you?" Danny asked.

"You ruined my life, Phantom. But now I'm getting some payback. Along with another one of your "pals". And who am I? WHO AM I? That's a good question, I haven't thought of that. I'm kinda new at this, so I haven't had time to think of one." she said.

"Why maybe you'll have time when you're in the Fenton thermos, Mother Nature." Danny joked. Just as he was about to pull the thermois out, SUnny got an idea, and a little storm cloud appeared like a light bulb and grew, which made a lightning bolt blast the thermos out of Danny's hand.

"That's it. Brace yourself for the might of MOTHER NATURE!" HAHAHAHAHA!" Mother Nature cackled.

Ch-Che!

She looked and noticed Jack and Maddie were locked and loaded with ecto weapons and lasers built in their suits.

"Prepare to get polluted, Mother Nature!" Jack threatened.

"'Prepare to get polluted, Mother Nature'? What kind of line is that?" Maddie asked with confusion.

"Give me some credit. I didn't have much time to think of one. Anyway, FREEZE!"

Mother Nature knew she could take Maddie and Jack, but she didn't want to hurt Jack.

"Grrr, you win this round ghost bo, but you won't have your ugly mom or hot Dad to protect you next time. I'll be back!" She warned. She tried to phase through the walls, but she didn't and slammed into the wall "DARN IT!". SHe tried again and this time it worked.

"Did she say she'd return?" Danny asked.

"Did she just call me hot?" Jack asked.

"Did that hussy just hit on ou and call me ugly?" Maddie asked furiously.

Danny wasn't listening because Danny was more worried about what she meant about "another one of his pals.".

End of Chapter 2.

Hope you liked it. Please review so that I will update faster.


	3. Under the Weather

I don't own Danny Phantom, but Mother Nature (the character, not the force) is my own creation. Sorry for the delay.

Ch. 2: Under the Weather

**Amity Park News Station**

Everyone was shocked to see Sunny make a speedy recovery. Since Danny's fight with "Mother Nature", she has gotten used to her new powers. After a few days in the hospital, she returned to work and tried to hone them. By now, she could fly, turn intangible, fire thunderbolts, summon winds, and change into her ghost form with ease.

It's been three days since she left and she was currently waiting to report the weather.

"And that's how the rare, purple-back gorilla got her groove back. Now here's Sunny with the weather." said the news anchor.

"Thanks Chet. Well it looks we're going to be having a pretty stormy week. So get your umbrellas out because we'll be seeing one heck of a storm soon." she said with a smile. The film crew was confused because that wasn't part of her script.

"Um okay. I guess that means you better head to the carnival fast. As everyone knows, this is the 25th annual Amity Park Carnival. We weren't expecting a storm, but keep your hopes up, because things might change."

"Or not." whispered Sunny.

After the shoot, Sunny returned to her "dressing room" (aka the broom closet) and admired herself in the mirror.

"You've done it again, "Mother Nature"." said Sunny to her reflection in the mirror.

"Hah! You haven't done *wheeze* ANYTHING!"

Sunny spun around to see Vortex floating right behind her.

"AH! Geez, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I've come to check on your *wheeze* progress. But it seems you have done nothing. You haven't even *wheeze* defeated the ghost boy!" said Vortex.

"Well it's your fault too. You didn't even teach me how to control my powers. SO I had no idea how to fight. And keep your pants on, I'm working on something. But I need someone to help me. You know, like hench men, or assistants." she complained.

"Fine, you want some helpers. Fine. Allow me to teach you a new trick."

**Amity Park Carnival**

Despite Sunny's predictions, it was a beautiful, lovely, bright day in Amity Park. The carnival was set up and everyone in town went. The pavement was lined with tents, booths, and cheap rides. Kids were begging their parents for cotton candy and snow cones, Dash was losing $50 from trying to win a a giant panda for his date, and Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny to return with their food.

Danny approached the twoo with his hands full of fatty, junk food for him and Tucker.

"Alright, for Tucker, I got you the chili cheese dog with extra chili, I got myself a medium popcorn and soda, and Sam, I asked if they had anything recyclo-vegetarian, but they laughed at me and gave me a cup of ice. Since my parents are bringing Dani and Jazz here, I asked them to grab a salad if you want some later." he listed as he handed everyone their food.

"Wow. Way to impress her, dude." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tucker. If anything, some ice would be perfect." she said as she started chewing on the ice. "It's like a 108 degrees out here."

"Actually, it's 96.8 degrees." said Tucker, checking his PDA.

"Personally, I think this is a good sign. Vortex hates sunlight, and without a cloud in the sky, he can't try anything evil so we can relax." said Danny as he started munching on some popcorn.

"Are you even sure that Vortex is out of the Ghost Zone?" asked Tucker.

"Clockwork sent me a special message. And since he's the master of time, I'm pretty sure he's never wrong."

"Maybe he messed up. I mean, he's bound to mess up once or so."

"I don't think you should be criticizing a ghost that can change your future."

"Pfff, please. It's not like he's watching us ALL the time. He's got better things to do."

"Speaking of weather ghosts, what happened to that one you fought a few days ago?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I've never seen her before. Yet she says that I ruined her life." said Danny.

"Did you?" asked Tucker.

"No."

"Just saying, because you've it before. Valerie, Freakshow, Vlad, every ghost you've fought-"

"Okay I get it. Any way, I'm not too worried. When we were fighting, she wasn't very good. She couldn't even phase through walls without messing up."

"Kinda like how you did when you got your powers."

"Yeah kinda. well, now that I think about it-"

"Look, maybe we should stop talking about ghosts and focus on relaxing." suggested Sam.

"Yeah, if anyone needs me, I'll be at the Tilt-A-Whirl." said Tucker, as he finished off his chili dog.

"Five bucks says he pukes on it." bet Sam.

"You're on. But first, why don't we find somewhere nice and quiet." said Danny.

"I know just the place." said Sam.

"So do I."

5 minutes later...

"This is not the place I was talking about." said Danny.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's a haunted house." he stated. It was true, Sam chose to go to the Haunted House. It wasn't very spooky, just dark and cheap. It mostly had fake monsters jump out and yell "BOO!".

"It's not that bad."

"No offense, but it's the lamest attraction here. There's no one here."

"What can I say, I'm a creature of the night. Besides, it is just the two of us alone in a dark place." she said seductively.

"... This is the best ride ever." answered Danny.

As Danny and Sam enjoyed the Haunted House, Tucker finally got on the Tilt-A-Whirl.

"Finally!" he said. He got on one of the cars and waited for it to start. The cars started to spin round and round. Soon, everything was a blur to Tucker. "WHHHOOOO-HOOOOO!" he shouted.

As the ride operator sat bored out of his mind, Sunny snuck up behind him and overshadowed him. The ride operator's eyes glew red and he smiled evilly.

"Let's see what this ride can really do." she/he said.

The ride was set on 4, but Sunny changed it to 7. The ride started going faster and faster. "AHHHH! Someone stops this thing." shouted Tucker. Sunny smiled and set it to 8. By now, the ride was starting to smoke and bolt or two came loose. At this point people were scrwaming for the lives (and losing their lunch).

"DAAAAANYYYYYYY!" shouted Tucker.

Inside the haunted house, Danny and Sam were playing 7 Minutes in Hades, when they heard Tucker's girly scream.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked as he pulled away from Sam.

"Probably just the ride." she said.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Tucker.

"Nope, that's Tucker." said Danny.

"Well he does scream a lot."

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed again.

"Nope, that's definitely Tucker's "I'm in danger" scream." said Danny.

"Fine, but you still owe me two more minutes."

"How could I forget the first 5? I'm going ghost!" Danny stepped back and transformed into Danny Phantom He phased through the walls and flew outside.

"Well, now that he's gone, time to scare some little kids." Sam said mischieviously.

Danny flew over to the Tilt-A-Whirl and a saw how fast it was going. The people in line were already running away.

"This doesn't look good." he said. He flew down to the where the overshadowed ride operator was at. "Hey buddy, I'm pretty ure what youre doing is speeding." joked Danny.

Sunny turned and sneered at Danny. She phased out of the ride operator, who ran screaming the minute he saw Danny and Mother Nature.

"Oh great you again. Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Danny asked.

"Don't you?" Mother Nature asked.

"Yes actually, I REALLY want to get back to that." With that, Danny blasted her with an ecto-blast from his palm, sending her crashing into the snow cone stand. Danny went to the controls and tried to stop it. The setting was on 9 and the ride was going faster and smoking more.

"DAAAAANNNNYYYYYYY!" yelled Tucker.

"Hold on Tuck. I'm on it. Oh, and try not to barf. And I'm not just saying that because it's gross, but because I want to win $5." said Danny.

Danny started to pull the lever and the ride slowed down. Just as Danny reached 5, Mother Nature zapped him with a lightning bolt.

ZZZAP!

"Hey! I don't believe you have a ticket. That means you're going to have to leave." joked Mother Nature.

"Hah! You and what army?" yelled Danny.

Sunny smiled looked at the snow cone stand. She raised her hand and it glowed with energy. Two snowballs were shot out and landed in front of Danny.

"Really, you want a snowball fight?" Danny joked.

"Look closer." she said. Danny looked and saw th lumps of ice and snow rise and form bodies. Hands grew from thir sides and eyes and mouths formed. "Okay my minions destroy him!"

The snowmen henchmen obeyed. They approached Danny and one of them swung a punch at him. Danny punched back, but ended up getting his hand stuck. Danny fired an ecto-ray and left a huge hole in the snowman's stomach, which regenerated slowly.

"Okay, that's just creepy." said Danny. The second snowman caught Danny from behind and held him for the other snowman. As the snowman prepared to punch him, Danny turned invisible and freed himself, while the snowman ended up punching the other one's stomach. Danny went underneath the rideand saw the overheating machinery.

"Uh-Oh, this doesn't look good." That's when Danny got an idea. When the snowmen followed him, they only found the overheating machinery. Little did they know Danny was right behind them

"Oh Frosties." Danny called. The two looked at him and Danny blasted the two and sent them crashing into the machinery, where they started to met until they were slush. Danny came from underneath the ride and shouted "Hey Mama Nature, you might want to get better help."

She wasn't listening because she was back at the controls. By now she had the controls up to 10 and the ride was almost haywire.

"Um hello?" said Danny. Mother Nature looked at him and sighed. "Fine. Prepare yourself for a fight that's cloudy with a 100% chance of PAIN!"

She started summoning a huge ball of wind. Then she blew it away as it turned into a storm cloud like creature. "Do you have everyone fight your battles?" Danny asked.

"Only when I'm too busy with more important stuff." she said. She started creating more and more. The clouds started to attack everyone.

"Hey I resent that." said Danny. He fired an ecto blast at one of the cloud creatures, but it just passed through them. Two of the clouds started to zap Danny, but he advoided the bolts. Danny watched as the two clouds formed into a bigger cloud. Danny saw more civilians being chased by the clouds and he knew he had to get rid of them before someone got hurt.

"Hey cloudy, try and catch me." Danny taunted. He started flying towards the other clouds. As he flew past them, the big cloud merged with them and grew bigger and bigger. In just a few minutes, he managed to merge them into a giant cloud.

"Well, at least it won't hurt any more people." Danny said. A giant lightning bolt nearly hit Danny as the cloud rumbled. "Maybe I should have thought this through." He flew over the out of control Tilt-A-Whirl and tried to outfly the cloud, but it was too fast. Danny looked back to see it getting closer and close. Then something happened.

As it was over the Tilt-A-Whirl, it started to get sucked in. Danny stopped and watched as it got sucked into the current of the ride and become a speeding gray blur.

"Ah-HA! It worked!" cheered Mother Nature.

"If by work, you mean lose a lot of henchmen and make me mad, then yes. It worked." said Danny.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got bigger plans. So long." she said, as she zapped the ground, causing a huge puff of smoke. When it cleared, she was gone.

"Coward." Danny said,

"A LIIIITTTTLLLEEE HEEEEEEELPPP!" yelled Tucker.

"Oh right. TUCKER!" Danny remebered. He flew to the controls and set the ride to 0. The ride slowed to a stop. Danny phased everyone out of the cars and helped them out. Danny got Tucker last and set him on the ground.

"Took you long enough." said Tucker.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but I wish I could say the same for that cloud thing. I mean those guys su- BLAGGH!" said Tucker as he threw up on the ground.

"Oh man." said Danny.

"Don't worry, I didn't get any on you." said Tucker.

"Not that. I just lost $5."

End of Ch. 2

Hope you like. But what's Mother Nature going to do? Where is Vortex? Why don't carnivals serve food for recyclo-vegetarians? Find out the answers (for some of them) in the thrilling conclusion. Please review and check out my other stories.


	4. Eye of the Storm

I don't own Danny Phantom, sadly.

Ch. 4: Eye of the Storm

**Manson Residence**

Danny was on his way to Sam's house to give her the $5 he owed her from their bet. As he walked to their house, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as the sky was filling with dark clouds. He arrived at the front door, and knocked. Sam's grandmother answered the door.

"Oh, hello, dear." she said.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Manson. Is Sam home? I have something for her." Danny said.

"Isn't she with you?"

"No. I had some ghost related problems to deal with and I left her at the haunted house at the carnival. I thought she came back here."

"Nope. I'm the only one here. I'll let her know you came. Now if you'll excuse, wrestling is back on, so..."

SLAM!

"This can't be good." said Danny.

Drip.

Danny felt a drop of rain land on his nose. Then another. And then it turned into a downpour.

"Okay, this can't get any worse."

KA-THOOM!

Lightning struck the ground three inches from Danny.

"Maybe I should go ghost." he said. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew home.

**Fenton Household**

When Danny walked into the house, Jack and Maddie were watching the news as Jazz was making Dani so hot chocolate.

"Well folks. We're in for one heck of a storm. This surprise rainstorm shows no signs of stopping. We go to you live to Sandra Gale." said the news anchor.

Sunny was standing at the carnival with an umbrella in one of her hands and a microphone in the other.

"Thanks a lot. I'm standing here at the Amity Park Carnival. By the looks of things, we're gonna be in for one heck of a storm. I predict that we'll be expecting some hail, thunder, raging winds, and only Mother Nature knows what." she reported.

"Wow, look at Sunny. Even during a storm, goes out there and reports the news. Now that's cool." said Jack.

"Grrr." growled Maddie jealously.

"Um, hey guys." said Danny.

"Oh hey, sport. How was the carnival?" asked Jack.

"Well, except for losing $5 bucks, and letting a weather ghost get away, pretty good." said Danny.

"GHOST?" Jack yelled.

"Wait, do you mean that raspy, wheezy weather ghost?" Jazz asked.

"No, the one that attacked the hospital. And if you're talking abut Vortex, he is technically loose, but not as powerful." said Danny.

"You mean that clumsy, man stealing, I mean, dangerous one?" Maddie asked.

"Well, apparently she isn't clumsy anymore. Some how she got better, and even made henchmen out of snow and air. Even I can't do that." said Danny.

"Someone's jealous." said Dani.

"I AM NOT!" said Danny and Maddie the same time.

"Wow, you are so clueless." Jazz said.

"Why does everyone think I'm clueless?" Danny asked.

"That's one reason. And isn't it weird that this Mother Nature girl appeared around the same time Vortex escaped?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. That is weird. But I've never seen that ghost before and yet she says I ruined her life."

"So, what you're facing a girl version of Vlad?"

"Ew, no."

"What? I'm just saying, they both hold a grudge, a Fenton ruined their life, they're both more powerful than you"

"Okay, I get the picture."

"I'm just saying it's weird."

Danny did have to agree, she was a lot like Vlad. And she did seem clumsy the first time, kinda like Danny was when he first became a ghost. Or a halfa.

"You're right. She's angry like Vlad, holds a grudge like Vlad, but is clumsy like me when I first started. Vlad had more training, but still." realized Danny.

"Has it occured to you, that many she's teaming up with Vortex. I mean, they're both weather ghosts." suggested Dani.

"HAH! That's ridiculous. I would have known if a ghost that powerful was in town. Besides, from what you've told us, he hates sunlight. And there hans't been a cloud in the sky, except for the one that zapped Sunny. Aside from that, he'd have to be hiding in a dark place." said Jack naively.

And that's when it hit Danny. What if Vortex had zapped Sunny, and made her a halfa, and was using her to as his assistant. Danny had an idea how to make sure.

"That's it! Thanks you guys." said Danny as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"I'm going to the carnival." he answered.

**Carnival**

Despite the downpour, Danny managed to get to the carnival. Except for him, the place looked deserted. His Dad was right, Vortex would have to hiding in a dark place. And that's when Danny remembered something Sam said earlier that day.

_"Besides, it is just the two of us alone in a dark place."_

The haunted house would be the perfect place for Vortex to hide. Danny thought he had sensed a ghost, but then again he was "busy" at the moment it happened.

He opened the door and entered the attraction. He started phasing through the walls, trying to find any sign of Sam.

Then, his ghost sense went off.

"Yes! I knew it!" he cheered. Then he was grabbed by something cold. He looked to see Mother Nature with her ice men.

"Congratulations, you've won the golden cupie doll." she joked.

"Where's Sam, Mother Nature? Or should I say, Sunny Gale?" he asked.

"Hmph. Smart kid. But not smart enough."

She led her ice men to a closed off room and entered, where Danny saw Vortex and Sam, who was trapped in a ice from the neck down.

"D-d-d-d-anny!" she yelled.

"Ahh, so the we meet *wheeze* again, ghost boy." said Vortex.

"Ghost Boy? Really? You do realize I have a name. How'd you like it if I called you Wheezy, or tornado butt, or hot air?" joked Danny.

"SILENCE! No longer will I tolerate your *wheeze* impudence. For tonight, I shall have my revenge." announced Vortex.

"Whoopee." said Sam apatheticly.

"So are you going to explain how the heck Sunny here got turned into a halfa or just start telling me your evil scheme." Danny asked.

"I'll make it short. I found Vlad's rain machine, zapped Vortex by accident, sucked his powers out and I got them, and basically he's gonna let me have your Dad and teach me about my "inner ghost" if I waste you and cause a storm big enough that he can get his power back." Sunny summed up.

"Wait, you have a thing for my Dad? EW! Why does every halfa want to date one of my parents?" Danny asked.

"Hey, he has a certain childlike innocence that makes him cute. Anyway, I think it's time we show this town what Mother Nature can do." she said evilly.

"My thoughts *wheeze* exactly." said Vortex.

Mother Nature blasted a hole though the roof, and she and Vortex flew out into the storm.

**Fenton Household**

Jack was watching the news while Maddie was looking out the window, hoping that her son was okay. She was also worried about how much her husband was getting excited over a friend he hadn't met since elementary school. She hope that she wouldn't be like Vlad and end up secretly hating him.

"This just in. Winds are blowing like crazy, rain is pouring, and Amity Park is suffering the worst storm it's faced in months." said the news anchor.

"Boy I sure hope Sunny's okay." said Jack.

"Why do you care so much about Sunny?" Maddie asked.

"Why not? She was my best friend. The only person who didn't find me annoying. She's not freaked out about ghosts, doesn't mind my hunting of them, and she has pretty eyes." he answered.

"Prettier than mine?"

"What? That's ridiculous. Are you jealous or something?"

"WHAT? NO? No, I am not. But, just for the sake of argument, if you had to choose between the two of us, who would you choose?"

"Well, that's a no brainer, I'd choose-"

"And now, we're going live to Sunny Gale and see what it's like down there." said the news anchor.

"Hold that thought." said Jack.

Just then, the screen changed to an image of Mother Nature and Vortex.

"Hello, Amity Park." Mother Nature said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sunny is "busy" right now, so I'll be filling in for her."

"HOLY HAUNTINGS!" yelled Jack.

"How do you like my creation, Amity Park? Nice isn't it? Well don't hold your breath, because this is just the beginning." she said.

"Wait, isn't that the Carnival? Jack, Danny's there! Jack?" she asked.

CRASH!

Maddie lookedout the window and saw her husband bust through the garage in the Fenton RV.

"I'm coming SUNNY!" he yelled, as he revved off.

**Carnival**

Danny was still struggling to free himself, from the block of ice, but it was no use.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I can't move. We're basically stuck. Or at least until Mother Nature does something."

"Great. Well, at least we have this beautiful scenery." she said sarcastically. "Spiders, weather minions, werewolves howling, fake blood-"

"Wait a sec, that's it." Danny realized.

He took a deep breath and released his ghostly wail. The wail shattered the ice and freed both him and Sam.

"Thanks for the idea." said Danny.

"No prob. No go stop Mother Nature and Vortex so you can give those minutes you owe me."

"You had me at "the two of us alone"." he said, flying through the hole in the roof.

Mother Nature was at the Tilt-A-Whirl controls while she held the camera up.

"And now Amity Park, get ready for the full wrath of Mother Nature!" she said.

She started to turn up the controls to 10, when suddenly...

"I don't think so." said Danny.

"Oh great, not this again." she muttered. She looked and saw that it was already up to 7. Danny tried to get her, but Vortex blocked him.

"Oh no, *wheeze* you don't!" Vortex said.

"Dude, have you ever considered buying an inhaler?" Danny joked.

Vortex was about to strike when suddenly...again...

"LOOK OUT!"

SLAM!

Danny watched as his Dad rammed Vortex with the RV, as it skidded to a stop. Vortex tried to get up, but was stopped short.

WHAM!

By the RV's door, slamming into his face.

"Hey Danny. Have you seen Sunny anywhere?" he asked.

"Uhhhhh-"

"Yes!" Mother Nature cheered. She got the controls all the way up to 10 and the ride was spinning dangerously fast.

"Wow, nice job. You started a ride." Danny said sarcastically.

"You're not to bright are you? Tell me, do you know what happens after hail, rain, high winds, and dark clouds like these?" she asked. As she started to make a grabbing motion like a mime.

"Oooh, ooh, I know this one. May Flowers!" Jack guessed. Danny gasped as he saw a current of wind and clouds be dragged towards the speeding Tilt-A-Whirl!

Vortex got up and yelled, "NO YOU IDIOT! *wheeze* IT'S THE SIGNS OF-"

"A TORNADO!" finished Mother Nature.

The current of clouds got sucked into the Tilt-A-Whirl and started to form the shape of a funnel.

"Yes! Now I *Wheeze* can regain my powers!" said Vortex.

"Not exactly. There's been a change in forecast." said Mother Nature.

"WHAT!"

"How gullible do you think I am? I knew you were just using me to get your powers, so I thought I'd use you instead, so that I can become more powerful, and finally get the one thing I've wanted my entire life!"

"An endless supply of fudge?" Jack asked.

"Dad, that's what you've been wanting your entire life." reminded Danny.

"No, you!" she said, pointing at Jack.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I've always loved you, and I'm not going to let that nagging, uptight, tramp that you call a wife, get int the way."

"Now hold on, sure Maddie can be a bit bossy, but she's my wife and I love her. And no ultra-powerful weather ghost who's making a tornado will ever change my mind."

"Very well, then if you won't let me have you, then I'll just have to take you!" she yelled.

The tornado started to grow bigger and bigger until it was bigger than a house. Mother Nature started to spin and jumped into the tornado.

"NOW JACK FENTON! IT'S TIME WE GO FOR A SPIN!" she said from inside the Tornado. Jack grabbed a huuge ecto blaster from the RV and started firing at the tornado, one of the shots destroying the camera that was still on. The tornado headed straight for Jack and sucked him up instantly.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaa." Jack said as he spun around. "I. Don't. Feel. So. Well." he said.

"Can't you stop her?" Danny asked Vortex.

"Don't you think I *wheeze* would have done something by now? She has half of my *wheeze* powers and Clockwork already took my other half. So basically *wheeze* I'm powerless." he said.

"So you have no weather powers?"

"YES!"

Danny smiled deviously when he heard that. He pulled the Fenton thermos out and easily sucked Vortex in.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said powerless." Danny said. Then Danny remembered Mother Nature and saw her suck up the haunted house that Sam was still in and the tornado left the carnival. He pulled his cell phone out and called Tucker.

"Hey Tuck? Listen, I need your help. Mother Nature is controlling a tornado, and I need you to head to my house and warn my mom, Jazz, and Dani about a tornado heading to my house. Yes I know it's raining, I'm out here right now! Just hurry, please!". He hung up and yelled, "Hey! Get back here!" Danny shouted, as he chased after the tornado.

He flew straight into the tornado, trying to avoid the debris the tornado was picking up and found Mother Nature at the center.

"You are one messed up weather lady." said Danny.

"Shut Up! You're the reason I turned into this. Because you decided to skip the interview with me, I got demoted to weather girl. The only reason I turned into a freak was because I was so desperate I had to use experimental inventions. You're the reason I'm a freaking ghost!" she yelled.

She started throwing lightning bolts at Danny, but he managed to evade them.

"Let me rephrase that. Lady, you have got to be the craziest weather lady ever." Danny said.

"AAAH! Hi. Danny. Please. Help. Getting. Sick. Must. Resist. Saying. "Whheeee". Oh. The Heck. With. It. Wheee-. -Eeeee-. -Eeeeee-. -Eeeee-. -Eeeee-" said Jack as he continued to spin round and round.

While he was distracted by his childish dad, Mother Nature started to summon up tiny tornadoes with angryt glowing eyes.

"GET HIM!" she ordered. The little tornado-men obeyed and flew straight at Danny. Although they were just funnels of air, the tornado-men were pretty heavy. Every time they rammed into Danny it was like being rammed by a bumper car.

Danny tried to fight back, but there were too many of them, and Mother Nature just kept making more and more. Soon, Danny was surrounded by more than a 100 tiny tornado-men.

"I hope Tucker's having better luck tha me." he said as he braced for their attacks.

Back on the ground, Tucker had already warned Danny's family and managed to get something from the Fenton lab: The Fenton CANNON. A giant truck with a blaster that when an invention is inserted, can amplify it 10 fold. And Tucker was driving it.

Tucker saw the tornado and said "Hod on Danny. Tucker to the rescue."

He inserted an ecto-blaster into the weapon slot and the CANNON hummed to life.

"Awesome. Now how do I start this thing?" he wondered. He randomly pressed a button, and accidentally made it drive into the tornado, and get sucked up.

"Dang it!" he said, as he grabbed ahold of his seat for dear life. "Well, looks like I'm going to die in a tornado. Guess there's only one thing left to do. FILM THIS AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!" he said, as he pulled out a video recorder.

"-EEEE-. -EEEEE-.-EEEEEE-."

SLAM!

Jack ended up slamming into the Fenton CANNON door.

WHAM!

And Sam crashed into him.

"Hey Mr. Fenton and Sam, need a lift?" Tucker asked.

"Why are you in one of my machines?" he groaned dazily.

"Um, to save you two.?"

"Oh. Thanks." he said as he got in.

"Now I know how Dorothy feels." groaned Sam. "Wait, where's Danny?"

Her question was answered when she saw Danny being outnumbered my miniature tornado-men.

"DANNY!" she yelled. Tucker zoomed in on Danny with his video recorder.

Every time he got rammed or one of those things would chuck debris at him, Danny got weaker and weaker. How he was conscious he didn't know.

Mother Nature smiled as she saw Danny's house in the distance.

"YES! In a matter of moments, your house will be destroyed and so will your ugly mom. Then, Jack will be all mine! And once I finish off your mom, I'm going to teach you a lesson in losing your loved one by sending your girlfriend to cloud 9." she threatened as she started firing lightning bolts at him.

At that moment, something happened to Danny. Something inside he snapped when he heard that and just as he was about to pass out, he opened his eyes which glowed brighter than usual.

"Nobody. Hurts. SAM!" he yelled, and managed to push the tornado-men back with a ghost of wind using his hand. As he floated there angrily, and silently, as he glowed with energy.

"What the-" said Mother Nature.

Danny's hands started to conduct electricity and when it was ready, he sent a huge wave of electrcity enough to jump start 5 cars. It wiped out about 20 of those tornado men.

"Whoa." said Tucker from the CANNON

Mother Nature sneered at him and started making more tornado men and started firing hail the size of bowling bowls. Without saying a word, Danny held his hands out and in one hand, a gust of wind blew through his hands and sword made of ice formed in his grasp, while a small cloud formed a sword made of lightning in the other.

"That's new." said Sam.

Danny flew straight at the tornado-men and started slicing at the living columns of air. Danny sliced and chopped so impressively, that he looked like Zorro. The giant hail that was thrown at him was sliced in hailf. Danny was defeating more tornado-men than Mother Nature could make.

Danny continued slashing as he got closer and closer to Mother Nature, who was getting more and more scared.

"Maybe I should have asked that nut-job how to fight before doing this." she said.

She stopped making tornado-men and tried to defend herself. Danny tried to strike her, but he was blocked by some dense clouds.

"HAH!" she mocked.

Danny growled and struck at her cloud shield. Each strike weakened it. Sunny tried to keep the shield up, but it was no use.

BLAM!

When Danny broke through the shiled, the impact forced her out of the tornado, and landed on the roof on Danny's house. As he floated there panting, he dropped the swords, which instantly disappeared, and raised one of his hands, and the tornado dissolved away.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Tucker, Sam, and Jack, as they fell out of the sky.

THUD!

When they opened there eyes, they realized that they landed in a tree.

CRASH!

Correction, landed on, then smashed a tree underneath the CANNON's weight.

Meanwhile, Danny flew to the top of his house and floated over the body of Mother Nature. Soon, he stopped glowing and turned back to Danny Fenton. Upon reaching the ground, Danny collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ughhh." moaned Mother Nature. She managed to stand a little and saw Danny on his knees. "Heh he heh." she chuckled.

Although she had trouble, she managed to walk to Danny and pick him up.

"Well, you may have ruined my forecast, my tornado, and my chances with your father, but that won't stop me from making it ran halfas."

She carried him to the edge of the roof. As she was about to toss Danny, she shouted, "Nobody makes a fool out of Sunny Gale!"

"HEY SUNNY!"

Sunny turned to see Maddie pointing a Fenton thermos at her.

"No one touches my baby boy." Maddie said as she uncapped the Fenton thermos.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'LL BE BAAAAACK!" she shouted as she got sucked into the thermos. Maddie recapped the thermos and rushed to Danny, who was lying inches from the edge.

"Danny! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I just have one question. How did I get all the way up here?" he asked.

**Fenton Lab**

Later that night, Danny was put on the Spectralyzer, a special analyzer his parents made used to x-ray ghosts and scan their body, powers, composition, etc. After seeing Danny have weather powers again, and the fact that he had no memory of the fight worried everyone, so they thought it would be better safe than sorry. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Maddie were in the lab running some final tests.

"Okay, aaaaand we're done." said his Mom

"So, do I get a lollipop now after my check-up?" joked Danny.

"Whoa. This is weird."

"What is?"

"Well I'm comparing these scans to the ones you had when we tested and something's different. Take a look."

Danny got a good look and the only thing he noticed was a bed red blob.

"What do I have the chicken pox?"

"This is serious. Normally, colors like blue and yellow indicate a ghost's powers or composition. Red is supposed to be unknown. Plus, look at your powers list."

Danny read it and noticed that it now had "elemental powers" on it.

"Wait, when did I get that?" he asked.

"Maybe during that fight with Mother Nature aka Sunny." said Sam.

"Which I have no memory."

"Too bad. You were pretty cool. You had a ice and lightning sword."

"Normally, I wouldn't believe that, but unlike Tucker, you're believable. Well, it looks like I just got weirder."

"Try not to think of it that way. Think of it as, getting more powerful." said Jazz.

"Great. Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"Maybe this is the limit." said Sam.

"I doubt it. Sunny mentioned something about an "inner ghost' or something that made her powerful in only a matter of days. I think this just might be the beginning. Speaking of which, we probably shouldn't tell Dad. Seeing as though Sunny is his last friend that he doesn't know is crazy." said Danny.

"*sigh* I supposes you're right. I"ll tell your father she went on a business trip or something. But if he finds out, then I'm telling him that I never knew." Maddie said as she went upsatirs to find her husband.

"Oh I almost forgot." said Danny he got the two thermoses, the one with Mother Nature and the one with Vortex and proceeded to empty them.

**Ghost Zone**

5 minutes later...

"What the-" Sunny looked around her as she floated in the Ghost Zone. "Where the heck am I?"

"You're in *wheeze* The Ghost Zone." said Vortex, who was right next to her, sneering at her.

"Great. Stuck in the ghost world. Well, at least I still have this." she said, pulling out the spectral barometer. "So long, Windy. Our partnership is over!"

"Not so fast."

Sunny was stopped by Walker and his goons.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Walker. I'm the warden of the Ghost Prison." he said.

"How did *wheeze* you find us?" Vortex asked.

"Clockwork gave me a message and told me to be here at this time. I don't like him, but when I heard that therew would be a halfa and a powerless Vortex here, I couldn't resist. Especially since you don't have your weather powers."

"HAH!" laughed Sunny.

"I wouldn't be laughing little lady, you're under arrest too."

"On what charges?" she asked.

"For one thing, aiding a criminal. Two, having evidence and contraband." cell block. "And Three, tresspassing into the Ghost Zone." he said, as he slapped a pair of glowing handcuffs on Sunny. She tried to struggle, but Walker said, "Don't bother. I had this specially made so that they'll hold anyone: ghost, human, or halfa. I was hoping to use them on Phantom, but you'll do."

His goons dragged the two into the paddy wagon and shut the door.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME! MY LAWYERS WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT!" she yelled.

"Oh shut UP!" yelled Vortex.

**The End.**

I hope you liked this, and sorry if you don't like this. I was kinda rushed because I'm starting a new story and I wanted to finish this up first. Please review and get ready for my next story "Night At the Ghost Museum".


End file.
